work x6
by GossipChii
Summary: Yamato tries to surprise Sora on her birthday... with Taichi's help. [STUPID HUMOR/PARODY.]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon isn't mine, the song mentioned isn't mine either. I'm a failure, basically.

.

* * *

Sora woke up hoping to find his warm body next to her, his bare pale back in front of her. Yet she found nothing, only the messy pillow where his head had been a few hours ago. She, of course, woke up to be incredibly confused. But yet, it was her birthday, he was probably preparing some breakfast for her like he used to do every year. She made herself comfortable in the blankets, pretending to be sleeping once again, hoping for Yamato to appear at her bedroom door with some delicious food.

Yet minutes passed by and nothing happened, she was starting to get impatient. The redhead, who was turning 26, finally got off her bed and put whatever she found first on, to walk out to the living room, finding her apartment—their apartment completely empty. She gasped, of course, and texted her long-term boyfriend just wondering where the hell was he.

"Sora is already angry; she will get super pissed if we walk into the living room like this!" Yamato was right outside their apartment door, and he was shaking. The 26 year old and grown up man who could grow a beard no matter how hard Taichi told him he couldn't, because he could but he didn't want to, was shaking. Taichi simply rolled his eyes.

"This will be the best birthday present of her life, I'm telling you. Just relax and let the show go on," Taichi was about to knock on the door but Yamato stopped him. A cold sweat ran through his forehead, he was nervous and everyone could tell.

"Can you _please_ let me know why is this a good idea?!" Yamato's eyes widen, Taichi stopped looking at him because, well, Yamato's eyes could be intimidating.

"Because your girlfriend has never smiled so big, I promise." Before Yamato could do anything Taichi was already knocking the door.

Sora rolled her eyes, wearing only a huge t-shirt, she walked to open the door. She had been waiting 15 minutes —or more— for Yamato to reply to her text. But he didn't. She was certain it was him on the other side of the door. Maybe he bought a last minute present for her, maybe he would be holding a beautiful floral arrangement like the one he gave her last year!

She relaxed and finally opened the door to find her gorgeous boyfriend with… her stupid best friend, both wearing nothing but trousers. Sora raised both eyebrows; she was certainly surprised, but not very sure if that was a good thing.

"May I know why are you both-?!" Taichi smiled brightly, Yamato blushed just as bright, placing an old boombox on the dining table.

"I can't do this, I refuse!" Just as Yamato was about to leave the room, Taichi grabbed his bare shoulder and denied with his head slowly.

"Do you really want to leave me with your girlfriend wearing nothing but trousers?" Yamato stared at Taichi, Taichi stared at Yamato. The brunette won, just for once.

"Fine," he sighed, looking embarrassed at his girlfriend. Sora was just as confused as a normal person would be. Taichi pressed play on the boombox and the music started playing.

"Work, work, work, work…" Sora widened her eyes. Taichi and Yamato were twerking, Taichi was really _feeling it_ and Yamato was doing better than she could ever have imagined. Her cheeks blushed as the song kept playing, she had to breathe hard and stare at the roof, but she also felt stupid for leaving her phone at the sofa.

"Happy birthday!" They both ended their choreography with a smile on their faces, even Yamato seemed truly happy after dancing to the contagious song. Sora still couldn't believe.

"I was surely not expecting this… uhm… thanks?"

"I told you she would love it!" Taichi celebrated, as Yamato was pushing him back to the door.

"And you have to leave right now!" The blonde shut him out of the door before Sora could come back from her shock. "I will never let him help me _ever again_!" He swore, lying next to the door.

"Did you seriously ask Taichi for help?" Sora shook her head. "Why?"

"I don't know, I wanted to surprise you with something exciting, something different and Taichi said this would be funny but I didn't completely understand how embarrassing it would be until we were outside the door wearing this," he sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Are you kidding me?" Sora exploded in laughter, she even had to sweep away a tear. "That was priceless!"

"For real?" Yamato tilted his head, not believing her.

"For real," she nodded, hugging her boyfriend tight.

"Would you want something to eat?" Sora, of course, nodded.

They were watching a movie, one they weren't really paying attention to, after they had breakfast. Sora was surprised when she noticed she was the only one not paying attention to it. It wasn't her fault really, but her boyfriend could get very distracting while wearing nothing but tight trousers. She decided the best she could do was stretch and get some water. On her way to the kitchen she saw the boombox, and she didn't know if it was Taichi's or if it was Yamato's, but she pressed the "play" button and there was no way back.

"Work, work, work, work…" the song began playing again, and Yamato jumped out of his seat.

"Sora…"

"Yes?" A cheeky smile was painted on her face; Yamato knew she was no good.

"What are you doing?" He walked towards her, slowly, carefully.

"Will you teach me how to twerk?" He blinked, he swore he only blinked but the next time he saw her, the huge t-shirt was gone.

* * *

 **Notes**

I am so sorry.


End file.
